victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy wurde am 26. Juni 1992 in Garden Grove, Kalifornien geboren. Sie ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Country-Pop-Singer-Songwriter. Leben Sie wurde in Garden Grove geboren und wuchs dort mit ihrer Familie auf. Sie hat drei ältere Brüder. Ihr Interesse an der Schauspielerei bekam sie, nachdem sie Harrison Ford in Star Wars Episode IV: Krieg der Sterne gesehen hatte. Karriere Filmkarriere McCurdy begann mit acht Jahren zu schauspielern und hatte ihre erste Rolle in MADtv. Seit dieser Zeit hatte sie viele Gastauftritte wie zum Beispiel in CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur, Malcolm mittendrin, Will & Grace sowie Zoey 101 und viele andere. 2003 konnte sie mit ihrem Idol, Harrison Ford, im Film Hollywood Homicide zusammenarbeiten. 2005 wurde sie für den Young Artist Award als „Beste Darbietung in einer TV-Serie“ für ihre Rolle als „Hailey Campos“ in der Serie Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis nominiert. In dieser Zeit nahm sie außerdem einige Werbespots auf, zum Beispiel für Sprint und andere Werbungen für die Sicherheit beim Überqueren einer Straße. Seit 2007 ist McCurdy an der Seite von Miranda Cosgrove, Nathan Kress und Jerry Trainor in der von Nickelodeon produzierten Fernsehserie iCarly zu sehen. In der Serie spielt sie die Rolle der „Sam Puckett“, die rebellische beste Freundin von „Carly Shay“ (Miranda Cosgrove). 2008 wurde sie für ihre Arbeit in iCarly sowie für ihre Arbeit als Dory Sorenson im TV-Film The Last Day of Summer für den Young Artist Award nominiert. 2009 wurde sie außerdem für die Teen Choice Awards als Favorite TV Sidekick nominiert. Im Film Fred: The Movie bekam McCurdy die Rolle der „Bertha“. 2011 gewann sie für ihre Rolle in iCarly die US-amerikanischen Kids’ Choice Awards in der Kategorie „Favorite TV Sidekick“ sowie dessen australische Ausgabe in der Kategorie „LOL Award“. Musikkarriere Im Juni 2008 wurde auf McCurdys offizieller Website bekannt gegeben, dass sie momentan an ihrem Debüt-Album arbeitet. Die erste Single „So Close“ wurde am 10. Mai 2009 veröffentlicht. Ihre zweite Single „Homeless Heart“, eine Cover-Version von Amanda Stott, kam am 19. Mai 2009 heraus. Das Lied wurde in Gedenken an McCurdys kürzlich verstorbenen Freund Cody Waters, welcher im Alter von neun Jahren an einem Gehirntumor starb, veröffentlicht. 20% der Einnahmen aus der Single wurden der Cody Waters Foundation gespendet. Am 6. Juli 2009 gab sie bekannt, dass sie einen Vertrag mit Capitol Records Nashville unterschrieben hat. Am 16. April 2010 wurden folgende Lieder für ihr Debüt-Country-Album der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt: „Not That Far Away“, „Never Let Me Down“, „Break Your Heart“, „Better“, „Stronger“ und „Put Your Arms Around Someone“. Diese Lieder wurden unter anderem veröffentlicht damit ihre Fans entscheiden können welcher Song ihre nächste Single sein soll. „Not That Far Away“ gewann und konnte ab dem 1. Juni 2010 bei iTunes heruntergeladen werden. Am 16. August 2010 veröffentlichte McCurdy eine EP, welche zusätzlich die Lieder „Break Your Heart“, „Stronger“, „Put Your Arms Around Someone“ und „Me with You“ enthält. Es wurde außerdem bekannt gegeben, dass das Lied „Stronger“ auf der CD NOW That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35, welche ab dem 31. August 2010 erhältlich war, sein wird. Filmografie Filme *2001: Shadow Fury *2002: Meine Tochter ist keine Mörderin *2003: Hollywood Cops *2003: Taylor Simmons *2004: Breaking Dawn *2004: An Bord der Tiger Cruise *2005: See Anthony Run (Kurzfilm) *2006: Against Type *2007: The Last Day of Summer *2008: Proving Ground: From the Adventures of Captain Redlocks *2008: iCarly: Trouble in Tokio (Fernsehfilm) *2009: iCarly: Böse verliebt (Fernsehfilm) *2009: iCarly: Vier Fäuste für iCarly (Fernsehfilm) *2009: iCarly: Schluss mit lustig (Fernsehfilm) *2009: Minor Details *2010: Fred - The Movie (Fernsehfilm) *2011: Best Player (Fernsehfilm) *2011: iCarly: Party mit Victorious (iCarly: iParty with Victorious) (Fernsehfilm) Fernsehserien *seit 2007: iCarly Gastauftritte *Zoey 101 *Will & Grace *Malcolm mittendrin *Close to Home *Law & Order: New York *CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur *Für alle Fälle Amy *Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis *True Jackson *Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen *Victorious *The Vampire Diaries Synchronsationen *Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (1 Folge) *Glenn Martin, DDS Kategorie:Victorious Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 3